Faenor
"You're being absolutely ridiculous, please continue" - when complimented by Elora "We'll find each other again Elora, we always do" - granting Elora leave from the Blood Viper Captain''' Faenor Danarius '''is the hearty and valiant owner and commander of the huge seafaring vessel, the '''Blood Viper. '''A man of indeterminate origin, he fits all the descriptions of a popular captain - charming, witty, charismatic and expressive. Background It is unknown how long he has been a Captain for, and how he came into the position of captaincy of his vessel, though it is presumed he has been a seafarer for a considerable amount of time. His knowledge of local geography and knowing to steer clear of certain islands suggests this. At some point he acquired the services and loyalty of his crew, who all seem to show great respect to him. While ship crews are often eclectic by nature, his seems to be so on an entirely different level, for he commands an Orlesian First Mate, a towering barbarian (presumably) Quartermaster, an Antivan Bosun and a number of elves in varying positions. Judging from his relationship with Elora, he is almost a father figure to the younger members, having told them stories from his travels and protecting those who serve under him first and foremost. It is revealed he used to be married, though it seems to have not ended well at all, Elora being present for the fight that killed her. Though, as is always the case with storytellers, the truth of this statement can be taken with a pinch of salt. Involvement Having stopped at the Orlesian capital of Val Royeaux on what was presumably a routine visit, Captain Faenor relaxed at the Maiden's Meander with his bosun and quartermaster, their varying heights and sizes the topic of much discussion. A few hours into this, he was approached by another of his crewmates, Elora, with the Party in tow. While she had been catching up with her own acquaintances, they had propositioned her in their pursuit for passage across the Waking Sea. Making sure that each of them could perform at least some function aboard the vessel, he asked for an upfront payment of 50 silver for passage, with the chance of it rising higher if they brought any additional risk. Reaching an agreement, he sent Kell and Elora to escort them all to the Blood Viper, while he finished up some business. He was seen a few hours later, after the group had settled in and the ship had set sail, relaxing on deck in his custom-made 'Captain's Chair', taking in and adoring the sights. Suddenly, the form of a dragon bellowed as it exited the cloudtops and descended to a nearby island, the roar echoing across the mountains and hills that bordered the sea. Seeing them reaching for weapons, he comforted Caspar and the others, saying that as long as they didn't steer towards it they were unlikely to be on its menu. When Caspar mentioned he had now begun a 'bucket list', he warned that travelling to the 'Isle of Storms' may place him in a bucket, or on a list, but he's unlikely to make it out of there alive, an ominous crack of lightning stricking down on the island as if to cement his point. When all but Drystan and Vay had once again disappeared down below to carry out their various tasks, he witnessed the fog descend as the day grew milder. The sun beginning to set, their vision was reduced, but the Captain seemed to still be relaxed, that is until Elora rapidly fled the Crow's Nest and reported the presence of two metallic ships piercing through the fog. Leaping from his chair to take a look for himself, and asking for further descriptions from Vay and Elora, his face and attitude darkened. Cacophonous explosions rung out, as somehow these vessels were throwing fiery projectiles at incredible speed. Everybody panicked, with many deckhands from below rushing up, Kell, Kynedrin and Caspar arriving with weapons drawn, while Balbus initially stayed below to steady the food in the kitchen. Asked as to what the hell could be going on, he asked the group how much they knew about the Qunari. Receiving an answer of 'nothing at all', he simply responded with an urgent call to turn and get as far away as possible. Elora protested the choice, refusing to leave whoever they were attacking to their fate, as fires seemed to burn on the coastline, as much as could be seen through the fog at least. Appreciating her reasoning, he nonetheless coldly said that their ship would not last long enough to aid, and simply be another casualty of whatever is happening. Asking where they were, he took a few moments to think, and mentioned the name 'Kirkwall'. Utterly confused still as to why an attack would be happening, he ran to Reman, the First Mate, and helped to guide him through the narrow waters of a nearby inlaid crevasse in the cliffs, out of sight of the metal ships. As the hours passed, the fog lifted and the night turned into the wee hours of the morning, as everybody gradually relaxed and tried to take in what they had just witnessed. Visibly shaken, Drystan stayed on board while the ship made port at Ostwick, Captain Faenor sharing a few words with Elora before she headed ashore. He was next seen when the group returned to the Blood Viper, with Caspar, Balbus and Elora all visiting him within his study. Relaxing in his chair, feet up on the desk and hands flicking through a large tome, he asked them what he could help them with. Perplexed by their recent findings, they asked him what he heard from the South, or what he heard of events surrounding the city of Ostwick itself. As Elora asked him for tales of Blue Men in the forest, he shook his head and said he had heard of men in blue armour before, but nothing of blue men themselves. Equally he revealed a little bit about the nature of the 5th Blight, having heard conversations across the Ferelden ports about the nation nearly falling and chaos unfolding near Denerim, but apart from that he heard little. This caused Caspar and Balbus to mention they were technically on Warden business while on their travels, which piqued the Captain's interest, and stated that perhaps they should have spent more time learning things from Ser Dunwell while they had the chance. Pleased by the apparent desire for knowledge, he granted a fairly worn copy of a tome called 'The Blight' to Caspar, stating that he had three copies so it was no loss to himself. Some light banter was shared between the four, with Elora and the Captain making passing mention of the time they killed his ex-wife, and when she asked if Faenor wanted her to go with them, he stated that he trusted her to keep them safe. It was not the first time they were parted, and not the last time they would see each other, for she had taken to land many times before in her past. He then wished them luck on their searches, stating that the ship would be there until the morning, so they would hopefully see them all once more before they headed off to Llomeryn. Personality A jovial individual, he is a pragmatic captain that seems to take the sensible option, not letting his emotions govern what should be done. A friendly leader, kind advisor and quite knowledgeable as a captain goes, he has proven to be a delight for the Party to meet. He also seems fairly aloof in his personal moments, spending the first few hours of the journey to Ostwick just enjoying the sea breeze, despite presumably making this trip several times before and being by no means new to the art of sailing. Due perhaps to his varied crewmembers, he doesn't seem to hold any ill will to anybody, even an apostate like Balbus, letting the Party on board his vessel as long as they can help out on the journey. He also seems to be quite the prolific reader, as bookcases line the walls and windows of his personal cabin aboard the ship, with some tomes being duplicates. Stats and Abilities Category:NPC Allies Category:Human Category:Crew of the Blood Viper